The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuit devices, particularly to a technique for remedying defects, or a redundancy technique, in a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and to the device manufactured by such technique.
As conventional techniques for remedying defects in a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as a "wafer")-scale LSI (large-scale integrated circuit) there are those described in, for example, (1) "Nikkei Microdevice April 1986 Number", Nikkei MacGraw-Hill, Inc. (Apr. 1, 1986), pp. 45 and 46, (2) IEEE JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, Vol. SC-21, No. 5, October 1986--"Silicon Hybrid Wafer-Scale Packaged Technology", pp. 845-851, and (3) Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 147746/87.
In the above literatures (1) and (2) there are made explanations about a technique for remedying defects in a wafer-scale integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as WSI (Wafer Scale Integration). This technique will now be outlined. First, a defective chip region in each chip region on a wafer is removed, and a hole, which is square-shaped in plan and extends through a main surface and to the back of the wafer, is formed in the removed region. Then, the wafer is placed on a predetermined base with the main surface thereof facing downwards. Subsequently, a semiconductor chip (hereinafter referred to as a "chip") free of defects is inserted into the hole formed in the wafer with the main surface thereof facing downwards. The size of the good chip thus disposed in the hole is, say, 4.98 mm square. Thereafter, the gap between the good chip and the wafer is filled with an epoxy resin, for example. Lastly, the wafer is turned upside down and pads of the good chip and pads in the good chip region on the wafer are wire-connected to form a WSI.
Also in the foregoing literature (3) there is described a technique for remedying defects of a WSI. An outline of this technique is as follows. Like the technique described in the literatures (1) and (2), a defective chip region on a wafer is removed and a good chip is embedded in the removed region. Thereafter, chips are wire-connected to form a WSI.